Songfics!
by SamaLynnLuvzMusic
Summary: any song, any paring just let me know what song and what paring! rated T just in case of what song!
1. My Kind of Party!

**Disclaimer don't own anything!**

**A/N: ok I'm gunna try a song-fic but, might not be good**

**anyway! Here it goes!**

**Go to you tube and type in My Kind of Party by: Jason Aldean and when it says play hit play!**

**Enjoy!**

"JASON, you got 2 minutes before show time!

"Thanks Berry!" Jason said he was in a band called, White Thorns, he was the lead singer and guitarist. Boy! Was he nervous. This was their first gig! The manager said if they stunk, they can't play ever night! "ALRIGHT! In 3.. 2..1" the band walked out on stage, and right then and there did I see the most beautiful girl in the world! She was wearing holey jeans and a purple tank-top. That made him think of a song! "You know.." he started out. "This is my kinda party."

*Crowd goes crazy*

**(play)**

**(Music)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I worked all week.**

**Cleaned up, Clean Cut, and Clean Shaved.**

**Got the cover off a '68. Fire it up, and let them horses sing.**

**A little purty thing.**

**A little tan leg Georgia Dream.**

**She's rockin them holey jeans. **

**Baby, what you goin' on Saturday?**

(he looks at her)

**You Know, words got it,**

**There's gonna be a party,**

**Out of town about half a **

**Mile.**

**Four Wheel drives and big**

**Mud tires.**

**And muscadine wine..**

(The spotlight shines on her! Guess who she is)

**Oh! Baby, you can find me.**

**In the back of a jacked up tailgate!**

**Sittin' 'round watchin' all these purty things**

**Get down in that Georgia Clay!**

**And I'll find peace!**

**In the bottom of tall, cold drink!**

**Chillin' to some Skynyrd or some old Hank!**

**Let's get this thing started it's my kinda party…**

**(music)**

(He jumps off stage and walks over to her)

**Girl, well if you're gunna drink. **

**Go on baby, just do your thing.**

**Give up your keys.**

**Hell why drive when you can stay with me?**

(she blushes)

**And after while we'll sneak away from the bonfire.**

**Walk by the moonlight and**

**Down at the riverside. Gotcha slippin' on some moonshine!**

**Baby, if you're in the mood you can settle for a one night rodeo! **(her eyes are shining as the moon light shines in he smiles…)

**You can be my tan-legged Juliet, I'll be your REDNECK ROMEO!**

**Oh! Baby, you can find me.**

**In the back of a jacked up tailgate!**

**Sittin' 'round watchin' all these purty things**

**Get down in that Georgia Clay!**

**And I'll find peace!**

**In the bottom of a real tall, cold drink!**

**Chillin' to some Skynyrd or some old Hank!**

**Let's get this thing started it's my kinda party…**

**(Music!)**

(He see's her smiling, he winks at her! She blushed real hard!)

**Oh! Baby, you can find me.**

**In the back of a jacked up tailgate!**

**Sittin' 'round watchin' all these purty things**

**Get down in that Georgia Clay!**

**And I'll find peace!**

**In the bottom of tall, cold drink!**

**Chillin' to some Skynyrd or some old Hank!**

**Let's get this thing started it's my kinda party…**

**(music)**

She gets up he takes her she looks into his eyes and they kiss! Everyone went crazy!

"What's you name, Juliet?"

"Rachel or Raven"

"I'm Jason, and I'll see you Saturday at 7!"

Hum? Yeah stop acting cool!"

"Ok!" "Ha-Ha" Yeah! He's gunna like this one! (how cheesy was that?)

**A/N: anyway! Hope that was good. I might just do a lot of song-fic and make a story like add on to this one. So, you got a song in mind and any Teen Titan character then let me know anyway, Hope you guys liked it! **

**-CupcakeLover 23-**


	2. Animal!

A/N: Ok! This one is Animal by Neon Trees (requested by, FelynxTiger) so hope you like it! Same thing, go to you tube, type Animal by neon trees and when it says play, play!

Disclaimer: don't own anything!

Animal! By Neon Trees

Garfield's heart was broken, Terra just dumped him over the phone! They had been dating now for one and a half years. Today was the first day they met! Gar grabbed his I- pod and the first song was "Animal by Neon Trees" boy, did this song reminded him of how he felt, he started singing as it played.

(play)

**(music)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here we go again,**

**I kinda Wanna be more then friends.**

**So take it easy on me,**

**I'm afraid you're never satisfied.**

**Here we go again,**

**We're sick like animals,**

**We play pretend.**

**You're just a cannibal,**

**And I'm afraid I won't get out alive.**

**No I won't sleep tonight.**

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

**Here we are again,**

**I feel the chemicals**

**Kickin' in.**

**It's getting heavier,**

**And I Wanna run and hide.**

**I Wanna run and hide.**

**I do it every time**

**You're killin' me now.**

**And I won't be denied by you,**

**The animal inside of you!**

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Oh. Oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

**Hush hush, the world is quiet.**

**Hush hush, we both can't fight it.**

**It's us that made this mess.**

**Why can't you understand?**

**Whoa won't sleep tonight**

**I won't sleep tonight!**

Gar smiled he realized thatTerra wasn't the one for him.

**Here we go again**

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Oh. Oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**(Here we again)**

**(Here we go again)**

**(Here we go again)**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight!**

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Oh. Oh**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**What are you waitin' for?**

**Take a bit of my heart tonight!**

"Yeah, Terra just wasn't the one for me."

A/N: hope you guys liked it. And I have nothing against BB/Terra. Just kinda fit. Review. And tell me other songs and characters to make song-fic for!


	3. Who Am I?

A/N: ok another one! This one is Who I Am by Jessica Andrews (requested by Moonlit Kit). Ok go to you tube search the song and when I sat play u play the song! Raven might be OC OR OOC idk?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Who I Am!

Raven went to a club! She did this every Saturday night. She is the

Singer for the club. She looks different, that way no one would now. She had mid-back long black hair with purple streaks, she was wearing white holey jeans, dark blue tank-top that says: "Believe Me, I'm an Angle" with an angle on the back.

"welcome every one to the Moon night Club! We have a singer tonight! She will be singer her song Who I Am!" the crowed went crazy. She walked up on stage and started singing.

**Who I am!**

**(play)**

**(music)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I live be a hundred**

**And never see the seven wonders**

**That'll be alright.**

**If I don't make it to the big leagues**

**If I never win Grammy**

**I'm gonna be just fine**

'**Cause I know exactly who I Am!**

…**..**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**

**The spitting image of my father**

**And when the day is done**

**My momma's still my biggest fan!**

**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**

**But I've got friends who love me**

**And they know just where I stand!**

**It's all a part of me **

**And that's Who I Am!**

…**..**

**So when I make a big mistake**

**When I fall flat on my face**

**I know I'll be alright!**

**Should my tender heart be broken**

**I will cry those teardrops knowin'**

**I will be just fine**

'**Cause nothing changes Who I Am!**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**

**The spitting image of my father**

**And when the day is done**

**My momma's still my biggest fan!**

**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**

**But I've got friends who love me**

**And they know just where I stand!**

**It's all a part of me **

**And that's Who I Am!**

…**..**

**I'm a saint and I'm a sinner**

**I'm a loser, I'm a winner!**

**I'm steady and unstable!**

**I'm young but I am able!**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**

**The spitting image of my father**

**And when the day is done**

**My momma's still my biggest fan!**

**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**

**But I've got friends who love me**

**And they know just where I stand!**

**It's all a part of me **

**And that's Who I Am!**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter**

**The spitting image of my father**

**And when the day is done**

**My momma's still my biggest fan!**

**Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy**

**But I've got friends who love me**

**And they know just where I stand!**

**It's all a part of me **

**And that's Who I Am!**

**THAT'S WHO I AM!**

She walked off stage with a roaring crowed of teary eyes and screaming for more, but she had to go tell her friends…. She loved them!

A/N: ok, there you go again. You tell me a song and characters for it! Until next time!


	4. Your Guardian Angle!

A/N: ok1 this one is Your Guardian Angle by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Requested by WingedHero540) Its Rob/Star! *got to you rube search song when it says play ,play song!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Your Guardian Angle

"Star, meet me on the roof in 10, please?" "Ok, friend Robin." (on the roof) "Star, I need to tell you something." "what is it friends Robin?" " I can't say it… I'm going to sing it." "ok, friend Robin."

**(play)**

**Music**

…

…

…**.**

**When I see your smile..Tears run down my face.**

**I can't replace..**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out.**

**How this world**

**Turns cold and it**

**Breaks through my soul and I know.**

**I'll find deep inside me.**

**I can be the one.**

**I will never let you fall.**

**I'll stand up with you forever.**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even is saving you sends me to heaven**

**(music)**

…**.**

**It's ok**

**It's ok**

**It's ok**

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**

**And stars falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one!**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

**Cause you're my…**

**You're my…**

**My true love..**

**My whole heart..**

**Please, don't throw that away!**

**Cause I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and **

**Please tell me you'll stay!**

**(music)**

…**..**

**Stay**

…**/…..**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a drill**

**And I know I'll be ok **

**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever!**

**I'll be there for you through it all!**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

"Robin...I… I will never leave you!

And I… I love you1" "I..I love you too!"

A/N: ok how was that! Anyway, any song; any paring! Just let me know! Review!

**Thanks! **

**-CupcakeLover 23-**


	5. Fighter!

A/N: ok! I felt like doing this one! Fighter by Christina Aguilera. It's Raven/ Mal but, its how she is fighter and then survivor to after this one! Enjoy! (they have no powers, and Malichor is there!) go to you (you people should know this by now!) and when it says play you play the song! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Rachel is at smoothers, a karaoke place!

All of her friends were there! They dared her to do this for a peaceful, quiet day at home without being bothered! She couldn't say No! But, if she gets booed, she doesn't get her peaceful day, if she get's cheered, she gets her peaceful day!

"Alright, our next karaoke singer is.." "Rachel Roth!"

She went on stage. "what song sweetie?" "umm...Fighter." "Alright, Hit It!"

**Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**(play)**

…**.**

…

**After all you put me through**

**You thin I'd despise you**

**But, in the end, I Wanna thank you**

**cause you made me that much stronger!**

**When I thought I knew you!**

**Thinking that you were true!**

**Guess I couldn't trust!**

**Cause your bluff Time is up!**

**Cause I've had enough!**

**You were!**

**There by my side!**

**Always!**

**Down for the ride!**

**But your joy ride!**

**Just came down in flames! Cause your greed sold me out of shame!**

**After all of the stealing and cheating!**

**You probably think I hold resentment for you!**

**But, uh uh, oh no, your wrong!**

**Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do!**

**I wouldn't know just how capable! I am to pull through!**

**So.. I Wanna say thank you cause!**

**It makes me that much stronger!**

**Makes me a work a little bit harder!**

**Makes me that much wiser!**

**So.. Thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

**Made me learn a little bit faster!**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker!**

**Makes me that much smarter!**

**So thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

(Her friends: Kori, Garfield, Richard, Victor, Jason, and Karen hang their mouths down touching the ground!)

**Ohh, ohh, ohh,!**

**Ohm, ohh-yeah!**

**Ah uhhhuh!**

**Never saw it coming! **

**(**she walks over to Mathew)

**All of your backstabbing!**

**Just so, you!**

**Could cash in!**

**On a good thing!**

**Before I realized your game!**

**I heard your going round !**

**Playin the victim now!**

**But don't,!**

**Even begin feelin I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave!**

**After all of the fights and the lies!**

**Yes you wanted to harm me but,**

**That won't work anymore!**

**Uh, no more, oh no, it's over!**

**Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now,!**

**And never back down!**

**So.. I Wanna say thank you cause!**

**It makes me that much stronger!**

**Makes me a work a little bit harder!**

**Makes me that much wiser!**

**So.. Thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

**Made me learn a little bit faster!**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker!**

**Makes me that much smarter!**

**So thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

**(**Mathew stood up, but was only pushed back down, by Rachel!)

**How could this man I thought I knew…!**

**Turn out to be unjust so cruel?**

**Could only see the good in you..!**

**Pretended not to see the truth!**

**You tried to hide your lies,!**

**Disguise yourself!**

**Through living in denial! **

**But in the end you'll see..!**

**YOU -WON'T -STOP -ME!**

**I am a fighter !**

**(I am a fighter and I)**

**I aint gonna stop!**

**(I aint gonna stop)**

**There is no turning back!**

**I've had enough!**

(her friends, were amazed! No one knew Rachel could sing! And Mathew, was in terror because, he didn't know what Rachel would do to him!)

**It makes me that much stronger!**

**Makes me a work a little bit harder!**

**Makes me that much wiser!**

**So.. Thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

**Made me learn a little bit faster!**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker!**

**Makes me that much smarter!**

**So thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

**Thought I would forget!**

**(but I remember)**

**Yes, I remember!**

**I remember!**

**Thought I would forget!**

**(but I remember)**

**Yes, I remember! **

**I remember!**

**It makes me that much stronger!**

**Makes me a work a little bit harder!**

**Makes me that much wiser!**

**So.. Thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

**Made me learn a little bit faster!**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker!**

**Makes me that much smarter!**

**So thanks for making me..**

**A FIGHTER!**

As Rachel went to return the mike! She got sheered on!

"hello peaceful day, here I come!"

"Hey Rach!"

"What, _Mathew!"_

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and will you back out with me"

"Really?, Yeah! Yeah I would love to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just have to do something real quick."

"What?"

"This!" she said as she poured a margarita, and his red- liquid stuff (not punch!) on his head!

"what was that for, babe?"

"It was me, getting back at you, and don't call me that!"

"Why?, we're dating!"

"Nope, I lied sorry!"

She said as her friends gave her high-fives and walked out the door! "Yep, best night ever!"

A/N: hope you guys liked it! And any song any paring,(you people should know this by now!) and let me know! Later!

-CupcakeLover 23-


	6. United States of Whatever and Happy Song

AN: ok this will be random! it's the happy song by Liam Lynch and then united states of whatever by Liam Lynch. Both requested by: imtolazytologion. So,…here it goes. Raven is ooc (I think?) when it says play, play song!

**This is bb singing!**

**This is rae singing!**

Disclaimer: don't own Teen Titians or anything!

Beast boy and raven were in the commons room.(not bbrae)

And Randomly Beast Boy starts singing the happy song!

**(play)**

**I'm really special 'cause there's only one of me!**

**Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are**

**Jealous of me!**

**When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song!**

**It cheers me up and shows that I won't be lonely long!**

**Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barley breath!**

**Puppy dongs and sugar frogs, kittens baby teeth!**

**Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore.**

**Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore! Ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**I'm really happy, I'm sugar-coated me!**

**Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy!**

"I can't do this Beast Boy, I'm not happy!" (**pause music!)**

"Oh come on Rae, you do this and I'll leave you alone for a week!"

"Fine."

**I'm really special, 'cause there's only one of me!**

**Look, my smile, I'm so damn happy! The people are you jealous of me!**

**These are my love handles, and this is spout.**

**But if you tip me over then Mama said.**

"**knock you out."**

**I'm special, I'm happy, I'm gonna heave!**

**Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave!**

**I'm happy, I'm good, I am…**

**I am out of here!**

**Screw you!**

"SHUT UP, BEAST BOY!"

A/N: ok there is that one! I'm gunna do another 1 in this chapter! But, what did you guys think? Let me know!

Disclaimer I own nothing!

a/n: this 1 is united states of whatever and its rob/red-x but it 's not the best ok so I warned you!

**Robin**

**Red-x**

_**Both!**_

Robin was walking around and starts talk/singing!

_**Whatever!**_

**I went down to the beach and saw Kiki**

**She was, like, all "ehhhh"**

**And I was, like, "whatever!"**

**Then this chick comes up to me and she's all, like**

"**hey, aren't you that dude?"**

**And I'm, like, "yeah whatever!"**

**So later I'm at the pool hall**

**And this girl comes up and she's like, "awwww"**

**And I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"**

"_**Cause this is my **_

_**United States of Whatever!**_

_**And this is my**_

_**United States of Whatever!**_

_**And this is my**_

_**United States Of Whatever!**_

**And then it's three A.M.**

**And I'm on the corner, wearing my leather**

**This dude comes up and he's like, "hey punk!"**

**I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"**

**Then I'm throwing dice in the alley**

**Officer Leroy comes up and is, like,**

"**hey, I thought I told you…"**

**And I'm like "yeah, whatever!"**

**And then comes Zafo**

**I'm, like, "yo, Zafo. What's up?"**

**He, like, "nothing"**

**And I'm, like, "that's cook."**

"_**Cause this is my **_

_**United States of Whatever!**_

_**And this is my**_

_**United States of Whatever!**_

"Red-x, what the hell, are you doing hear?"

"Sorry I like that song! Sue me!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Awwww, shut up!"

A/N: told you not my best anyway tell me songs and paring and I'll try! Later!

-CUPCAKELOVER 23-


	7. I Pray For You!

_**A/N: ok one of my friends requested this song! And it "I pray for you by Jaron and the long road to love! So I hope you like it when it says play, play song!**_

_**Beast boy and terra just got back from the movies. He was a miserable mess! The only reason he stayed with her was because he didn't want to let her go and he wanted to. Until, one day he started thinking of the stuff she's has done, taking advantage of and was only being used. "hey, Terra come here!" "What is it?" **_

_**(play)**_

_**I haven't been to church since I don't remember when.**_

_**Things were goin' great till they fell apart again.**_

_**So I listened to the preacher, **_

_**As he told me what to do.**_

_**He said you can't go hatin'**_

_**Others who have done wrong to you.**_

_**Sometimes we get angry,**_

_**But we must not condemn.**_

_**Let the good Lord do his job,**_

_**And you just pray for them.**_

…

_**I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill.**_

_**I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill,**_

_**And knocks you in the head like I'd like to!**_

_**I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls.**_

_**I pray your flyin' high when you engine stalls.**_

_**I pray all your dreams never come true!**_

_**Just know wherever you are honey, I pray for you!**_

…_**.**_

_**I'm really glad I found my way to church!**_

'_**cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God**_

_**For the words!**_

_**Yeah, I'm goin' take the high road. **_

_**And do what the preacher told me to do!**_

_**You keep messin' up and**_

_**I'll keep prayin' for you!**_

…_**.**_

_**I pray your tie blows out at 110!**_

_**I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend,**_

_**And wake up with his and her tattoos!**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_**I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill.**_

_**I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill,**_

_**And knocks you in the head like I'd like to!**_

_**I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls.**_

_**I pray your flyin' high when you engine stalls.**_

_**I pray all your dreams never come true!**_

_**Just know wherever you are ,**_

_**Near or far,**_

_**In your house or in your car,**_

_**Wherever you are honey, **_

_**I pray for you!**_

…

_**I pray for you!**_

"_Gar… I… I-"_

"_Bye Terra! Remember I pray for you!"_

_A/N: ok how was that? I hope I was good! Review give a song/paring!_

_Later!_

_-CUPCAKELOVER 23-_


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE:

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have been really busy with Christmas and everything! I'm so bust with Christmas and everything I promise to update Wednesday and next week if I don't I will hurt myself(not really) but I promise I will update next week and After This Tuesday! So hope you guys forgive me! And I'll update soon!**

**-CUPCAKELOVER 23-**


End file.
